Trapt
by ms-piggy
Summary: Raven has feelings for Robin, and Robin has feelings for her. But they don't think the other could ever feel the same way. What happens when Raven is kidnapped. What will Robin do? RobinxRaven
1. Feelings

Hey, this is my first Teen Titans fic, hope it's good, please review so i know that ppl are actually reading this. thanx

Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own the teen titans

**_Chapter 1: Wavering Thoughts._**

"Breakfast!" Beast boy called. It was the morning after their big defeat of Slade. Everyone was tired, no one was dressed yet, they all wandered down in their PJ's.

"Hey Beast boy," Cyborg said, "What's on the menu?"

"Tofu waffles"

Cyborg shuddered. "Dude, why can't you eat anything normal. Like eggs and bacon?"

"Dude I've been those animals, it's like eating myself."

Raven rolled her eyes "Just eat it."

Cyborg stuck his tongue out at Raven and sat down at the table.

"Friends, let us not fight, we have had enough of this already."

Robin spoke up "Yeah, I know your being your normal selves, but today, can we try not fighting?"

Beast boy set down the waffles and everyone dug in.

Cyborg's eyes went wide "Whoa dude, these are actually good."

Beast boy wore a smug look on his face "Told ya."

After breakfast everyone helped clean up and then they went to do their various training exercises.

Raven went up to the roof to do her morning meditation. She had slept past sunrise when she normally would meditate. She made up for it now. When she got up there she went to the edge of the tower and sat down.

"" She said calmly, rocks around her glowed black and rose up beside her. Then they fell back down.

She tried again "" this time the rocks didn't even rise. _"Common"_ She told herself _"Concentrate!" _But she couldn't, she couldn't get her mind off of him. He had haunted her dreams for so long. But she wasn't allowed to love. She forced herself to concentrate on her meditation. For 15 minutes she tried but couldn't. She got up and went down to the training room.

She put on some music and started punching the bag wildly. All the while thinking to herself. "_Common' Raven, he would never like you back, you're the daughter of a demon! Not to mention your ugly." _She shook her head and resumed fighting with the punching bag. She started to cry slightly. She heard a noise and whirled around to see Robin standing there.

"Hey Raven, didn't know you were down here." His face suddenly fell when he saw tears running down her face. "Are you alright?"

She wiped her face "Yeah I'm fine." She said.

He walked towards her "Mind if I join you?"

"It's a free country" She said resuming her usual monotone voice. Her thoughts strayed again. _"It's bad enough when I'm just thinking about him, but now he's standing right beside me."_ She punched the bag harder.

Robin turned from his own punching bag and spoke to her again. "Are you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine." She said through gritted teeth.

"_No." _Robin thought _"Everything's not fine._ He looked at her, studying her face. _She's beautiful. I wish I had the courage to tell her._

Raven only caught the last part of the sentence. _"Tell me what?" _She wondered.

They finished with the punching bags and decided to practice hand to hand.

Raven chanted and a barbell rose and flung itself at Robin. He dodged it and hit it with his staff, sending it back at Raven. She tried to gain control of it before it hit her but she couldn't. It hit her slamming her against the floor.

"Raven!" Robin called. "Are you alright?"

She moaned and sat up holding her head.

He put his hand on her shoulder "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

She held up her other hand "Not your fault. I lost my concentration"

Robin looked her in the eyes and asked once more "Are you POSITIVE, you're alright?"

Her heart fluttered as she started back into his eyes. For a moment she was lost to the world. She then shook herself out of it and said again "I'm fine." She got up and went back to her room.

Robin stared after her. _Why won't she tell me what's wrong?" _

He lifted weights for a few more minutes then went up to his room and took a shower.


	2. A Night to Remember

Ok guys I just wanna let u know that this chapter is LEMON'S ok, so skip this one if u don't wanna read it

And I just wanna say thanks to Black Malva, I totally forgot that I didn't put in Raven's quote, I didn't know how to spell it. And then I posted before I placed it in. so thanks

Neway chapter Two: A night to remember

Robin fell asleep almost as soon as he came out of the shower. It seemed that almost as soon as he was asleep, someone knocked on the door.

"Yes, what is it?" He called

"It's Raven, I want to talk to you."

He was immediately awake when he heard her voice.

"Come in."

She opened the door and his mouth fell open. She was standing in front of him wearing nothing but a lace bra and panties, both back and both...see through.

She walked over to him and sat down beside him. She looked at him and then spoke.

"I need to tell you something."

Robin found his voice "What's that?"

She leaned down inches from his face "I love you" she pulled back

Robin was shocked but found himself speaking "I love you too."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately.

Before he knew what he was doing, he laid Raven down on his bed and began kissing her neck, one hand was exploring the curves of her body. He brought his mouth back to hers and stuck his tongue in her mouth, she did the same.

He put his hands behind her and tried to undo her bra, she sat up giving him easier acess, he stripped her of her bra and threw it across the room, a moan came from the back of her throat as Robin played with one of her nipples. He broke the kiss and moved down, sucking her breast. He hands gripped the sheets lightly as he did this. He then left her breast, kissing her down her stomach to right above her panty line. She was breathing heavy. Robin then stripped off her panties, surprised to see that she was shaved. This turned him on more. Raven shuddered as she felt his member grow hard against her leg. He layed down on his somach, put her legs over his shoulders and stared sucking her clit. Raven moaned loudly and arched her back grabbing the shweets tighter. This made him grow harder. He stopped and looked up and her, then spoke "You're so wet" He smiled

She whispered something, but he couldn't hear her "What?"

Her eyes glowed black and this time she screamed it "FUCK ME!"

He complied sitting up but still keeping her legs on his shoulder. His member entered her and she gave out a yelp. Robin stopped "Are you ok?"

She nodded and he went deeper. He suddenly stopped, there was a barrier there, he was confused until Raven spoke

"Break it"

He nodded, then pulled back and rammed into her.

She screamed and a lamp shattered

He waited a couple of minutes and then started pumping inside of her, she started moaning his name

"Robin...Robin...oh gosh...Robin!" her voice suddenly sounded male. As he moved he looked confused, but the voice persisted.

"Robin" It sounded like Cy's voice.

Robin suddenly opened his eyes and saw Cy standing over him.

"Dude, wake up! Man what were u dreaming about?"

Robin shook his head "Nothing"

"Well it was obviously something, but anyway, breakfast is ready." He turned and left the room.

Robin sat up and then punched his pillow, "A dream!!" he thought "It was all a dream!"

He whipped off his blankets and went to take another shower. This time it would be a cold one.


	3. Missing

When Robin finally came down for breakfast, everyone had already dug in. Cy had made the meal so, while most of them thought it was great, beast boy was yelling.

"How can you eat meat? All those animals! That I've been!"

Cy smiled "Mmmm...Beast Boy"

Beast boy jumped up and the two of them started fighting.

Robin couldn't take it, "ENOUGH!" He yelled over their shouts.

The two stopped mid rumble and fell to the ground.

"Friend Robin, what is wrong?" Starfire asked

"Nothing." He replied "I'm just not in the mood."

The whole time Raven had been just sitting there drinking her tea. She watched Robin sit down and silently begin eating.

"_Something's bothering him"_ She thought. She tried reading his mind but all she got was _"Never going to happen" _She tried to put it together with what he said yesterday.

"_Wish I could tell her. Never going to happen"_

"_I don't get it" _she thought _"Yet."_

They all finished breakfast in silence and Starfire and Beast Boy cleaned up afterwards.

Raven went over to the couch and started reading a book, poems by Edgar Allan Poe. She liked his poems, they were dark, like her.

She felt someone watching her and she looked up. Robin quickly turned his head away. _"Was he staring at me?"_ She pondered this for a moment but decided that it was most likely not true. But again she felt someone watching her. This time she didn't look up. But she did blush, causing two lights in the kitchen to break.

Starfire and Beast Boy both gave a cry.

Raven looked up as everyone else ran over to them. _"Oops" _she thought. Now she was embarrassed and things started glowing black and lifting up.

Robin spoke. "Everything ok Rae?"

She snapped out of it and everything dropped. Crashing to the ground.

Before she could explain the tones sounded

"Titans Go!" Robin commanded

"_Slade is dead´_ Robin thought _"So who's causing this one?"_

They arrived at the mall where they had been called to, but they were too late, or so it seemed. The mall was torn apart, large holes crashed through the exterior, and there was rubble everywhere. People where pulling each other out of the mess.

"Split up and as question" Robin commanded.

They returned half and hour later and each reported that no one saw anything.

"Wait," Robin said "Where's Raven?"

Starfire gasped "She is gone!"


	4. Author's Note

A/N: ok I want your opinion, I won't tell u how I'm writing it but would u want to see rape or abuse? Let me know

Ps: sorry about the bad spelling, I forgot spell check blushes lol let me know.


	5. Angel

Ok guys, I have your votes so here it is. Amazingly the votes were almost unanimous. So umm ya, read and enjoy, tell me what u think, hopefully it's all good.

And I wrote this fast cuz I wanted to get it in before I couldn't for two days cuz their doing some work or something on the site, so hope u like it neway.

When Raven woke up she found that she couldn't move. She was chained to the ceiling and the floor by her feet and her wrists.

"_Where am I?"_ she thought groggily. She suddenly heard a voice

"So, you're finally awake."

"Who's there?" Raven called into the darkness.

"Just someone who wants to see you suffer."

Raven tried her powers to get free but found that she was too weak. "Who are you?" She called out.

A spotlight was suddenly shinned onto Raven. She squinted.

"My name is Angel. But you'll soon see that my name does not reflect my personality."

"What do you want?"

"As I said before, to see you suffer."

"Why?"

"You don't know?" Angel asked innocently.

Raven gritted her teeth "You know I don't."

She gave a cruel laugh. "Well in time you'll find out."

Raven tried again to free herself.

A shock of electricity went through her body.

"Raven, Raven, Raven. Don't even try to escape, it won't work. You see, you'll be staying here for a very long time. Do you think anyone will care that you're gone? Your friends? Hardly. They're finally rid of the one slowing them down."

Raven whimpered.

"Oh, did I hurt you? I'm sorry" Angel said sarcastically.

"Why" Raven managed to say.

"You took him away from me. He was supposed to be mine! We were going to be together forever! But then you showed up."

"What are you talking about?"

Another shock of electricity went through her. Raven screamed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT" Angel yelled. "ALL I EVER WANTED WAS FOR HIM TO LOVE ME! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?"

Angel cried out and walked towards the door, and then she turned around. "See you later...Bitch."

_**At Titans Tower**_

Robin was in Raven's room, sitting on her bed and staring out the window.

"_Where could she be?"_ He thought.

His heart was breaking in two. It had been 4 days since Raven had disappeared. The whole team was suffering. But none as badly as Robin.

"_I should have told her when I had the chance, and now...I might never see her again."_ A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Robin?"

He turned around. Starfire was in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned

Robin stood up and walked over to Starfire. She put a fake smile on his face. "Ya Star, I'm fine."

Starfire smiled. "That's good because there's someone here to see you."

Robin's brow furrowed (if u don't know what that means it's like being confused but not really confused...I think) He followed Starfire to the living room and saw a woman sitting on the couch. At first he didn't recognize her.

"Angel?" He said.

She stood up and hugged him. "Hi stranger. Long time no see."

Robin was very surprised to see her. He hasn't seen her since he was living with Batman in Gothom city. "What are you doing here?"

She frowned "Are you not happy to see me?"

"No...I mean yes, I'm happy to see you, but you didn't write or anything to tell me you were coming."

"Well I was in the area and I thought that I might stop in and see you."

"Cool" Robin replied casually. He wasn't really glad to see her. She had been obsessed with him in Gothom city. Followed him everywhere. Even screwed up some of his missions with Batman. But he wouldn't let on. It would break her heart.

"Guys this is Angel. A friend from Gothom city." He introduced "Angel this is Cyborg, otherwise knows as Cy, Beast boy, or BB and Starfire or Star.

The three of them chorused a "Hello"

Robin frowned. "I wish you could meet Raven but...she's missing."

Angel gasped "Oh no, what happened to her?"

"She was kidnapped." Cyborg said sadly.

"By who?" Angel asked

"We don't know." Robin said clenching a fist. "But we're gonna find her. No matter what."


	6. Searching

Ok everyone sorry it's taken so long to write, but I've been sick, I'm actually sick right now but I'll do this neway. I haven't gotten a lot of reviews so I'll assume that u like where I'm taking it and are just too busy to write.P

I don't own ne of the teen titans, but I own Angel.

Angel sat on her guest bed and stared out the window worriedly. _"I have never seen him so determined before."_

Star had shown Angel to the guest bedroom where she would be staying for the time that she was with them.

She curled her hand into a fist and her face wretched with anger. _"The little bitch has him wrapped around her finger."_ She smiled smugly. _"But not for long."_

She got up and went down into the living room where the Titans were leaning over a map.

"Hi everyone!" Angel said cheerfully. "What are you doing?"

Without looking up Robin answered her. "Figuring out where to look for Raven next."

"Can I help?" Angel said. _"If I help, I can lead them away from Raven, so they'll never find her and Robin will be mine."_

Cy looked up from the map. "Sorry girl, but I think it's best if just us Titans looked for her. We know our way around the city and we wouldn't want our guest to get hurt."

"That's right." Robin said. "You're here to enjoy yourself, not to end up getting hurt."

"Well let me know if there's anything I can do to help." She replied. "I'm gonna go over to the mall. I'll see you guys later." She stopped "Wait the malls ruined. I guess I'll just go exploring then."

The Titans murmured a goodbye and Angel walked out the door.

_**At Raven's underground Prison**_

This was pure torture for Raven. It had been four days since she had been brought down to this place. The last food she had to eat was two days ago and all she got was stale bread and copper tasting water. She was starving.

To make matters worse, Angel had set it so that ever 10 minutes she would have a surge of electricity go through her, to make sure she was weak enough that she couldn't break free. But if she felt like it, Angel would just hit the button.

Raven hadn't slept much, every time she tried she would be awakened again by the shock of electricity. Making her even weaker. _"Why is she doing this?"_ Raven cried out in her head. _"What have I done? And who is she talking about? Robin? He's the only one I have feelings for. But he's never mentioned this Angel to us before._

The door to her cell opened and Angel walked in carrying a tray of stale bread and copper tasting water.

"Hello _Raven_" she said her voice dripping with anger. "I suppose you're hungry."

Raven said nothing.

Angel smiled evilly "I know you are. Mmmm this morning I had waffles and hash browns, doesn't that sound so good? Pity, all I have left for you is bread and water."

She stabbed the bread with a knife and held it up so that Raven could eat it. "Have to keep your strength up Raven dear."

Raven ate hungrily. The food tasted awful but at least it was something.

In a mocking tone Angel spoke to her again. "Slow down, wouldn't want to make yourself sick."

Raven finished with the bread and Angel held up the glass of water to her lips. Raven drank greedily.

Before she was done Angel took the glass away.

"That's enough for now."

She walked towards the door. She stopped halfway there and turned around. "Oh and Raven."

Raven slowly looked up.

Angel lifted her finger and hit the button causing a surge to go through her.

Raven screamed.

A shadow moved through the city unnoticed by anyone. It was after midnight so the only ones out where the partiers and bar flies. Still, he wanted to remain unseen.

He jumped from building to building looking for some sign as to where she was. So far he hadn't found any.

Since she went missing he hadn't gotten any sleep, he was worried about her.

There had only been a few non threatening calls for the team. Good thing or he would have been too distracted to concentrate.

He felt anger go through him. _"Where is she!"_ he screamed in his head _"I've looked everywhere I can think of!"_

He headed back to the tower and went to the weight room and started punching the bag wildly. _"Gotta find her."_ He thought _"Gotta find her!!" _He hit the bag hard and it broke open spilling the contents onto the floor.

"Robin?" A voice from behind him said quietly.

Robin whipped around "WHAT?!" he demanded.

Starfire gasped and took a step back.

Robin suddenly regretted what he had done and took a step towards Star. "I'm sorry." He said.

Starfire looked up and him. "Something troubles you."

Robin looked down.

"The disappearance of friend Raven is affecting you at a deeper level."

He continued looking down, saying nothing.

Starfire bent down so that she was looking at him in the face.

"You love her."

A tear rolled down Robin's cheek as he responded. "Yes."

Star put a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry, we will find her."

"I have to go take a shower." He said quietly and slipped past Starfire before she could stop him.

In his room Robin undressed and took a towel to the bathroom, then climbing into the shower.

His shoulder sagged and his thoughts went to Raven.

He was beating himself up about it. _"It's my fault. I shouldn't have let her go off by herself. I should have known that the person was still there!"_

Robin slammed his fists against the shower wall.

He was so upset that he didn't hear the bathroom door open. Angel had entered and she took off her clothes. Then she went over to the shower and pulled back the curtain.

This Robin noticed.

"AHH" he screamed and grabbed the curtain covering himself. He saw that she was naked and closed his eyes. "What are you doing here?!"

She came up with a lame excuse. "Well the guest bedroom doesn't have a shower and I needed one. With us being old friends I didn't think you'd mind."

"Well I do. Ummm, you can use it after I'm done ok?"

Angel frowned. "Alright."

She turned around and left the room.

Once Robin was sure he was alone again he dropped the shower curtain and resumed washing himself. _"Why would she do that?"_ he thought puzzled. _"The guest bedroom has a shower. I think she's even crazier now!"_

He finished his shower and then shut the water off. He dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist and went into his room. Expecting to see Angel there waiting.

She wasn't there.

He shrugged. _"Oh well."_

Angel had gone back to her room and was pacing. "That didn't work" she mumbled to herself. "Have to try something else." She stopped mid pace. "I know!"

Ooooooo a cliffy hehehe.


	7. Found

Hey, sorry I haven't written in a while but I've been like really sick, so that sucks, but here's the next chapter.

Robin was out searching again. It had now been a week since Raven had disappeared and it was driving him crazy. He had barley eaten or slept since that day. And on top of it Angel was there, being annoying as ever.

He turned down an alley. He was running but tripped on something. He hit the ground hard. He just lay there for a moment. Then got up to see what he had tripped on.

"What is that?" He asked himself

He leaned down and tried to pick it up but it wouldn't move. He pulled harder.

"It won't move."

He pushed on it.

Beside him a wall moved revealing a staircase that went downwards.

Robin was confused. He went down the stairs and found himself in a room surrounded by doors.

"What is this place?" He muttered to himself.

He started opening doors and looking in them. He came to the last door and opened it.

He Gasped.

Ten minutes. It wasn't enough time. Why had this person done this?

It had been so long that she started to forget what had happened. All she knew was that someone was punishing her for something. She couldn't remember a face, a name, or a reason. She wasn't even sure she knew who she herself was.

She heard someone outside the door.

"_Oh no," _Raven thought.

The door opened and she heard someone gasp.

"Raven!" The voice called.

Raven, yes, that was her name.

Someone stepped into the light and she saw it was a boy…man….she didn't know which.

"Who are you?" She asked weakly

"You don't know who I am?" He asked, hurt covering his words.

"No." She replied.

She saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"I'm a friend, and I'm here to get you out."

"What is your name?" She asked

"Robin"

"Robin…" She pondered, it sounded familiar but she didn't know why.

He walked over to her and unchained her.

It was only then that Robin noticed that she was naked.

"Let's get you covered up." He said reaching for her clothes.

She took them and slipped them on.

"Not very comfortable."

"They're what you always wear." He said surprised at her comment.

"I do?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Let's get you home." He said extending his hand for her to take it.

She did and they walked out of her prison.

When they got home Robin had woken the other Titans to tell them that he had found Raven.

Starfire rushed to hug her. "Raven it is wonderful to see you!"

"Uh…thanks" She looked at Robin.

"Guys….Raven's memory is gone. She doesn't remember anything. Not even who we are." He looked down.

Starfire gasped.

"Whoa" Beast Boy said.

"I'm sorry" Raven said quietly.

Robin introduced them. "This is Starfire. That's Beast Boy. And this is Cyborg."

Raven nodded slightly with a weak smile.

Robin looked at Cyborg. "Cy, do u think there's something that you can do to get her memory back?"

Cyborg shook his head "In cases of memory loss, the only thing you can do is wait. See if something will trigger a memory or what happened or maybe one day she'll wake up and remember it all."

Robin looked disappointed.

Suddenly they heard a voice from behind them. "What's going on?" Angel asked sleepily.

When she saw Raven she froze.

"Angel this is Raven." Robin introduced.

"Hi," Raven said then looked at Robin "Am I supposed to know her too?"

"_What?"_ Angel thought?

"No, she's an old friend that came to visit me, you've never met her."

"_She's lost her memory?" _Angel thought happily _"This is wonderful."_

Angel nodded at Raven "Hi." She said

Robin noticed that Raven was starting to fade.

"Well I think that's enough for tonight." He said to everyone "Raven needs to get to bed."

He took her hand as everyone said their goodnights and headed back up to their rooms.

Robin showed Raven to her room and opened the door.

"This is your room." He said

"Thank you." She said

Robin smiled "Your welcome."

Raven spoke hesitantly "May I…give you a….a hug?"

Robin's smiled widened but he didn't reply. He simply took her in his arms and hugged her.

He pulled away. "Goodnight Raven."

"Goodnight…Robin."


	8. Tea

Sorry it's been a while guys. U know how things are with teachers right b4 Christmas break, neway the moment you've all been waiting for…..what is Angel's plan.

* * *

It was the same night that Robin had found Raven. Everyone had just gone to sleep again, everyone except Angel.

"_I've got to do this before Raven realizes that Robin loves her."_

She went downstairs to the kitchen and found Robin's mug. He drank tea every morning but she wasn't sure why.

"_Probably has something to do with Raven"_ she thought bitterly.

She slipped the powder into his glass. Hoping he wouldn't see it in the morning. This was her chance; she'd just have to make sure that she was the first one he saw and everything would be perfect. It was lucky that Ms. Spell had taught her this love potion.

"_Now I just have to wait" _

Angel went back up to her room to wait for morning.

* * *

_**Next Morning**_

Robin yawned as he came downstairs. He didn't know how or why he was the first one up after being out for most of the night.

"_Oh well"_ he thought.

He went to the cupboard and took out his mug (Not noticing something was in it). He went over to the kettle and turned it on. He yawned and went over and flicked the tv on to watch the news.

Angel had heard him wake up and followed him downstairs. She had to make sure that she was the first one he saw. She tiptoed down into the kitchen and waited for the kettle to whistle, she would make his tea for his so that he wouldn't have a second chance to see the powder.

The kettle whistled and she poured the water in. Causing the powder to mix with the water. She added the tea bag and brought it over to the couch where Robin was sitting. To absorbed by the news to even hear the kettle.

"Good morning Robin." She said handing him the mug."

He jumped

"Oh, Angel, hi. I didn't hear u come down."

She smiled "Not that you would have heard me, you were way into the tv."

Robin smiled back and accepted the mug from Angel. He took a sip and then looked at her again. He started to speak but then jumped and spilled half of his drink into his lap.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Oh Robin!" Angel said running to the kitchen to get a paper towel.

She came back with one and started to dab at the tea that was spilt on Robin. He stopped her by putting his hand over hers. Angel looked up just in time to see his lips coming towards her own.

His lips captured hers and she smiled inwardly. _"It worked! Now I have nothing to worry about."_

She deepened the kiss but was soon interrupted by a clatter in the kitchen.

Their heads whipped around to see Raven down on her knees picking up a glass that had shattered.

"Sorry," She said sheepishly "I was trying not to disturb you but the glass slipped."

Angel smiled "No problem."

Raven smiled "Would you both like breakfast?"

Robin spoke up. "That'd be great"

Raven went to the fridge and took out some eggs and a pack of bacon. She turned back to the couple. "Eggs and bacon ok?"

"Sure" They both said at the same time.

They looked at each other and smiled.

Raven averted her eyes and started to prepare breakfast.

A half hour later the rest of the Titans were brought down by the delicious smell of breakfast.

They were surprised to see that it was Raven who was making the meal. She had never done so before because she usually only had tea in the morning.

She smiled at them "Good morning"

"Morning" They all said

"What you cookin'?" Cyborg asked

"Eggs and Bacon" Raven replied

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he started in again "Eggs and Bacon!? How could you be so cruel?!"

Raven stopped stirring the eggs and frowned. Tears welling in her eyes. "I'm sorry Beast boy." She looked down and the tv suddenly blew out.

Cy walked up to Beast Boy and smacked him. "Dude, shut up!"

"Ow! What?"

"Think before you speak man. She's had a hard time! Go easy on her."

He rubbed the back of his head and walked over to Raven. "I'm sorry Rae. I forgot. I just don't eat this stuff, I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh," Raven said "I apologize. Shall I make you something else?"

"No, no that's ok, I'll do it."

Raven smiled at him then went back to making the meal.

Starfire meanwhile had gone over to the couch and was watching Angel and Robin. She didn't really know what they were doing. But their lips were against each others.

"Excuse me." She said meekly "What earth ritual are you partaking in?"

Angel broke away from Robin, "We're kissing Starfire, it's what a girl and a boy do to show affection."

"Glorious" Starfire said clasping her hands together, then her face fell. "But Robin, I thought you liked Raven."

Robin looked at Angel and smiled, speaking to Starfire. "No, Angel is my love."

Cyborg walked over to the three. "Dude, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Cy" Robin said his eyes never leaving Angel.

Angel blushed slightly. _"This is perfect."_ She thought.

Beast Boy came over and pulled Cyborg aside. "Something's going on. Yesterday Robin told us that he couldn't stand her." Then he gestured to Raven, "At least for now she doesn't know what's going on. Or that she had a thing for him. Otherwise this would break her heart."

Cy nodded "Something is defiantly going on, and I plan to find out what it is"

Beast Boy nodded and they walked over and sat down at the table where Raven was serving the meal.

Raven smiled "Go ahead, eat!"

The titans, except Beast boy that is, dug in.

"This is wonderful Raven," Starfire said.

"Yeah girl this is great" Cy said.

There was no comment from the love birds. But Raven smiled anyway.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it."

Cy and BB looked at each other, sending a silent message. "We're going to figure this one out."


	9. Memories

Oh the joys of the flu, I get sick a lot don't I, oh well, here it is.

* * *

Robin had taken Angel to a drive in movie and Starfire had Raven in her room for a "girl's night". So BB and Cy were using this as an opportunity to do some snooping.

"Dude, are you sure we should be doing this? You know peeking in Angel's room? If Robin finds out." Beast Boy asked nervously.

"Relax. He's not gonna find out. And besides, this is the guest bedroom. It doesn't belong to anyone."

"Ya…I guess"

Cy started looking around the room. Opening drawers and looking under the mattress. He found something.

"What's this?" He held it up for Beast Boy to see.

BB leaned closer and squinted his eyes, "Love potion." He read, then gasped. "That's what happened! Angel's got some potion shit in Robin."

Cy looked closer. "The only antidote is his true love kissing him."

"Well where are we going to find her?" BB panicked. "She could be anywhere, anybody!"

Cy crossed his arms and smirked. "We already know who she is and where she is."

BB stopped moving. "Huh?"

"She's in Star's room and her name is Raven."

Beast Boy smiled. "Ya! Raven" His smile disappeared, "But how are we gonna get them together? Raven doesn't remember anything and Robin is totally for Angel."

"We'll figure something out. Come on before they get home."

* * *

"_Gee Starfire is really good at this."_ Raven thought

Starfire was braiding her hair…at least she thought she was. Star mentioned it was how some of the girls on her planet did it. But Raven thought it looked awesome.

"There," Star said "I am finished."

Raven held up the hand held mirror. "Wow Star, it looks great!"

Starfire beamed "Really?"

"Ya it's awesome."

"Glorious" Star said excitedly.

"Wow Star I just said I liked it. It's not something to get so worked up over."

"Yes friend Raven it is! You would have never let me do this before you lost your memory" Starfire gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"That's ok Star" Raven reassured. "I don't mind you talking about it."

Star smiled. "Raven, may I ask a question of you?"

"Sure Star."

"You do not remember anything?"

"No, nothing."

"Not even Robin?"

Raven looked puzzled. "Why would I remember him and not you guys?"

Starfire wasn't sure how to tell her "Because you and Robin love each other. You just wouldn't tell each other."

Raven was shocked. "But he's with Angel."

"Yes," Star said hesitantly "But we think Angel is making him do that. He told me he loved you."

A memory of Robin staring at her flashed through her mind.

Raven held her head with a pained expression on her face.

Starfire looked concerned. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing I…I just had a memory"

Starfire clasped her hands together, "Wonderful!"

"Ya" Raven was still holding her head, "I need some aspirin."

Raven headed to the kitchen where BB and Cy were eating a late night snack.

"Hey guys what u eating?" She asked

"Mint Chocolate chip ice cream" Beast Boy said licking his lips.

"Sound good, maybe I'll take some up to Starfire. But first I need some aspirin, can you tell me where it is?"

Cy pointed out a cupboard where they kept all the meds. "Got a headache girl?"

"Ya," She replied, "I had a flash of memory."

"That's awesome!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

Raven smiled "Ya that's what Star said."

"What did you remember?" Cy asked her

She blushed a little. "It was of Robin staring at me."

Cy and BB looked completely normal. "Well that's nothing unusual.

"It's not?"

"No," Cy said coolly "He was always lookin' at you, and you were always lookin' at him"

"Ya." Beast Boy put in.

Raven blushed slightly "Really?"

"Yes."

She looked serious. "They why is he all over Angel? Star says u guys think something weird is going on."

Cy reached into his pocket and took the love potion out. "That's why he's all over Angel."

Raven's eyes widened, "A love potion?"

"Hey, is that what I looked like when I said that?" Beast boy asked

"Yes." Cy answered.

"Isn't there some way to cure him?"

"Ya, there is, but I don't think you're ready to hear it just yet."

"Why not"

"Just trust me on this one." Cy said

Raven nodded. "Ok, well I'm gonna take some of this up for me and Star. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night Raven" BB said

"Goodnight girl" Cy said.

Raven had just gone up the stairs when the door opened and Robin and Angel walked in.

"Hi guys!" Angel greeted them with a huge smile on her face.

Robin's arm was draped around her shoulders and it looked like he was wearing lipstick.

"Uh Rob, you got a little…" He motioned to his lips.

Robin's arm dropped from Angel's shoulders as he cleaned his lips off.

"Did you guys have fun?" BB asked trying to sound normal.

"Uh huh." Angel said nodding. "We saw the old movie Brigadoon." (A/N: old movie but it's good)

"Sappy, but ok." Robin said

Both Cy and BB made a face.

"We don't do sappy." Cy said

"Naw that's gross." BB put in.

"Well, we didn't see all of it," Robin said, "We were a little…preoccupied."

He looked at Angel who giggled.

"Come on," He said taking her hand, "I'll walk you to your room."

They left to go up the stairs.

BB made a face at Angel's back and Cy smacked him, just in case she turned around.

* * *

They made it to the guest bedroom where they spent a good 10 minutes saying goodnight.

When they were finished Angel invited Robin in.

"Sorry babe, but I'm tired and we don't know what tomorrow will bring."

Angel frowned, "Alright" He gave him one more kiss "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Angel." Robin said

She closed her door and Robin walked to his room. He ran into Raven on the way.

"Hey Raven" There was something about saying her name that sent a shiver through his spine, he couldn't figure out why though.

"Hi Robin," She said shyly.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked.

"Oh, Star and me where having sort of a girls night."

"Cool," He noticed her hair. "I like your hair, it's…interesting"

"Thanks, Starfire did it." She said reaching up to touch it.

Her mind flashed back again to a scene where Robin was crouched over her asking if she was alright.

She clutched her head and felt another headache coming on.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"Ya, I've just been having little flashes of memory, that's all."

"Well that's good."

"Ya."

"I suppose I should go to bed."

"I'll walk you, just to make sure you get there and don't collapse in the hallway."

Raven smiled at him. "Thanks"

"No problem."

He walked her to her room with no other problems and they said their goodnights.

"Goodnight Robin, thank you."

"Goodnight Rae."

"_Rae?"_ He thought, _"Why did I call her Rae?"_

Raven was wondering the same thing.


	10. Revelation

CONGRADULATIONS KOUGASLOVE07!!! You are the only one to make the connection in chapter 6. lol I didn't think I made it that un obvious, oh well, now ppl will read this and go back and make the connection.

Second note, ok are u guys thinking this is too long, would u like me to wrap it up soon or do u not mind how long it is? Let me know. Neway I'm having fun so here's the next chapter.

* * *

Nightmares. Every night since Raven had been home she had been haunted by nightmares of what happened but as soon as she woke up, she couldn't remember a thing.

Tonight was no exception. She was thrashing in her sleep; this was one of the worst ones. So loud that it woke Cy up. He practically ran down to her room. He was afraid that if he woke her up something would happen. The objects in her room were already flying everywhere. He decided that he should wake her up.

"RAVEN!" he yelled "Come on girl wake up!"

She was screaming.

He shook her harder. She suddenly jerked awake, her fist coming at Cy. But he blocked it.

She gasped "Cy! I'm so sorry!"

He smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. You were asleep."

She began to shake. "I was having another nightmare."

"Remember anything this time?"

"The mall, that's where I was taken wasn't it?"

"Yes"

"It was ruined."

"Yes."

"She hit me with something."

"She?"

"Ya, she, I remember that. She had blonde hair."

"_Angel has blonde hair"_ he thought casually. Then his eyes widened, _"She has blonde hair, she arrived the same day that Raven disappeared and…and she knew the mall was wrecked when no one told her!"_ he stared shocked _"Angel took Raven!"_

"What is it Cy?" Raven asked concerned.

He shook his head clear. "Nothing" he smiled at her. "Try and get some sleep."

He watched as she climbed back into bed and he left the room walking back to his. He was going to be doing some research on Angel.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up and looked at the clock.

"7:00? Why am I up so early?"

He let his head drop back against the pillow. 5 minutes later he was convinced that he wasn't going to get any more sleep. He threw off his blankets and got dressed. Then headed downstairs.

He was the first one up so he started to make breakfast. He pulled the tofu out of the fridge but them stopped and put it back.

"I'll make something we can all agree on." He said out loud to himself.

He brought out a pancake mix and started making them.

45 minutes later the Titans Angel came down to the kitchen.

"Mmm." Starfire said smelling the air. "It smells glorious."

BB smiled "Thanks" He noticed that Cy was glaring at Angel. Who fortunately didn't notice.

As the others walked over to the table BB went over to Cyborg.

"Cy, what's up?"

"Angel kidnapped Raven." He said quietly.

"WHAT!?" He cried causing the others to look over. "Heh heh." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry." They turned back.

He whispered back to Cy, "What do you mean Angel kidnapped Raven?"

Cyborg told Beast Boy about his talk with Raven early that morning and about his revelation.

"That bitch!" BB said after Cy was done.

"Yeah I know, but the problem is, other than that, I can't prove it. We can prove she drugged Robin. But not for Raven's kidnapping." He sighed, "I wish I could check out the place where Robin found Raven but Angel would be on his tail telling him not to."

"This sucks" Beast boy said with a defeated tone.

"I think it's time we tell Raven."

* * *

She hadn't told anyone, but she had begun to remember everything. Her kidnapping, where she had been held, what had been done to her, but the one thing she couldn't remember was who did it to her.

BB and Cy had been talking in the kitchen for a while now. She wanted to know what they were talking about. She also wanted to know what had happened to her hair.

It was all mangled and stuff. _"Oh ya,"_ she thought _"Star and I had a "girls night". Anyway, I'm going to find out what they're talking about."_

She walked over to them

"Hey guys, what's going on?" her monotone voice returning.

"Rae?" BB said without thinking

She took a deep breath and looked at him "Don't call me that."

"Sorry," He apologized.

Cy thumped over and gave her a bone breaking hug "She's back!" he said loudly.

Raven felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head "Cyborg" she said quietly "CYBORG!" she yelled as much as she could with her lungs being crushed.

Cy's smile faded

"You're squishing me" she said plainly.

He set her down with a sheepish look on his face "Sorry."

"That's ok." She changed the subject "So what are you guys talking about?"

The two boys looked at each other. Then Cy spoke up.

"We were just discussing how to tell you that you have to kiss Robin."

"What?!?!"

"To break the potion that Angel fed into him."

Raven blushed deeply.

"So you remember that you're in love with Robin" BB said smiling smugly.

"Yes…" Raven said quietly.

"Well girl that's the only way." Cy said matter of factly.

"But she's watching him like a hawk, how can I do that?"

"Visit him late at night." BB said making spooky noises.

Both Cy and Raven smacked him.

"OW!" he cried out.

"I'll figure something out." Raven said then left to go back up to her room.

She knew just what she was going to do.


	11. Normal

Christmas holiday's and nothing else to do aren't u guys lucky.

Oh and by the way, this one is lemony so u can skip this chapter if you want to.

She would need the help of everyone in the house, but it would be worth it. She was herself again, but Robin, well all except the loving Angel thing.

She had borrowed some clothes from Star. Stuff she knew Robin would like. Cy was going to make sure that everyone was out of the house, including Angel.

She pulled on her clothes, they were simple, yet elegant. She wore a black Cashmere sweater and a black skirt. It didn't weigh much, it hung long on one side but came up short on the other.

She pulled her hair back into a short ponytail letting the extra strands fall onto her face.

She looked good.

Star is taking Angel out to a club and Cy and BB are just going to disappear. Although they're telling Robin their going to get pizza and see a movie. She would be alone with Robin for a while.

She heard Cy yell goodbye to everyone, which was the signal that the house was empty. Except for herself, and Robin.

She went downstairs and saw Robin sitting on the couch watching Lost.(a/n love this show). She went over and sat next to him.

"Hey" She said in her monotone voice.

"Hey" He said back without moving his eyes from the screen.

"What are you watching?" She asked, even though she already knew.

"Lost"

"Cool"

This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Are you hungy?"

He finally started to look over at her "Ya I could…." He stopped when he saw Raven.

"You could…what?" she said, liking where this was going.

"Eat!" He said quickly "I…I could eat"

"Cool, what do you want?"

"You're going to make it?"

"Yes, I'm not _that_ bad of a cook."

"No, no, it's not that."

She smiled "I'll make pasta. Does that sound ok?"

"Ya sure." He got up from the couch "I'll help"

"Ok" she said. Without Angel around he was rather vulnerable. That potion stuff must not have been very strong.

They had fun making it. Talking about their lives. Oh and gossiping about other members of the team.

Dinner was finished cooking in just over half an hour. They sat down at the table and ate.

"Pretty good" Robin said

"Yep" Raven replied "Good job if I do say so myself"

Robin looked at her "You are saying to yourself."

She smiled at him.

They ate the rest of their dinner and then decided that they wanted to watch a movie. They picked Bourne Identity.

Through the movie Raven inched closer to Robin, just enough so that he wouldn't notice. Halfway through the movie she was sitting very close to him.

Robin looked over and found he was looking straight into Raven's eyes.

"Raven wha…" He was cut off by Raven placing her lips on his.

At first he started to panic because of the potion, but then it started to wear off and he was himself again.

He broke away. "Raven"

"Yes?"

He captured her mouth again in a kiss.

When the kiss was broken he spoke. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

Raven blushed. "Me too. But it's been a little hard lately what with me losing my memory and then get it back only to learn that Angel had u under some sort of love potion spell."

Robin's eyes widened "She did what?!"

"She slipped some love potion shit to you."

Robin was mad but he wasn't about to let that overcome him right now. He would deal with Angel later.

Robin leaned over and brushed some of the fly away strands away from her face.

"I need to tell you something"

"What's that?" Raven asked her voice catching

He put his hand on her cheek "I love you."

Raven smiled and covered his hand with hers "I love you too"

They kissed again. It was full of long awaited love. It was a lover's kiss.

Raven wanted more. She ran her tongue across Robin's bottom lip, looking for entrance. He opened his mouth and she slid her tongue inside of his mouth.

They continued kissing as one of Robin's hands found its way up Raven's shirt and found she was wearing no bra. It both surprised and delighted him. He started playing with the nipple, causing Raven to groan into his own mouth.

Robin broke away and lifted to sweater over her head and plopped it down on the floor. He then took her in his mouth and began to suck. Getting even louder moans out of Raven.

He switched breasts. Raven's hand gripped the back of Robin's head/hair as he pleased her.

Robin finished and it was Raven's turn to lift off his shirt.

She sat in awe for a moment at his well chiseled chest.

Robin smiled "See anything you like?"

Raven looked at him and smiled coyly "Yes"

Robin kissed her again.

Raven's hand wandered south and started feeling her way around.

He was pleasantly hard, but not as hard and he would be.

Robin blushed as she held him.

She smiled at him "I'll have to remember this"

"What?" he asked

"That this makes you blush, and in a moment, you'll be very very warm."

She saw his blush deepen as she started to pull down his pants, exposing his package through his boxers, which had….her picture on them.

She looked questioningly at him "Cy and BB gave them to me last Christmas."

She giggled then pulled them off quickly.

He eyes went as big as plates and she looked at his member. "Wow"

Robin smiled and she leaned over to touch it.

As her fingers brushed over it, a shiver went through Robin.

Raven leaned down and in one swift movement had him fully him in her mouth.

She sucked and licked like it was a giant lollipop.

Robin groaned loudly and let his head drop.

She began to move up and down giving Robin more pleasure.

His hand went to the back of her head and he helped her move. Going faster and faster until he couldn't take it anymore.

He cried out and spilled into her mouth.

Raven smiled and lapped it up greedily.

She let him recuperate before taking off her skirt, revealing the thong that she was wearing.

Robin's eyes then went wide.

Her thong was tied at both hips. "Would you like to undo them yourself?" she asked him coyly.

He nodded laid her back on the couch. Just like in his dream he started leaving a trail of kisses from in between her breasts to just above her panty line.

She let out a soft sigh.

Robin then used his teeth to undo the strings. Once they were both undone he pulled down her thong and got a pleasant surprise. It was what he had hoped for. She was shaved.

"You're shaved." He said to her

"Yes"

"That was a fantasy of mine"

"I have one too"

"And what's that?"

"Seeing you without your mask"

He smiled "I can do that"

"I'd rather you do me" She said with a little laugh.

Robin reached up and undid his mask letting it fall to the floor.

Raven gasped. He had the most beautiful Green eyes she had ever seen. Like emeralds. Strange because he had black hair but still beautiful.

"They're beautiful" She told him

"Not as beautiful as you"

She smiled at him

He laid down on his stomach and put her legs over his shoulders. He then started licking her already dripping pussy.

She moaned as he started swirling his tongue around her clit.

He then stuck his tongue inside her womanhood and moved in and out, she moaned louder and felt something start to build up inside of her.

But before she could release he stopped and her urge passed. At least that urge did, she wanted more than anything for him to be inside of her.

"Please Robin, put it in me"

He smiled and kissed her. Raven could taste herself and it turned her on more.

While still kissing her he thrust himself deep inside her and she broke the kiss and she gasped.

He began to pump and encountered the wall that he had dreamed about.

And just like in his dream. She told him to break it.

He pulled out and thrust in as hard as he could

She screamed as a trickle of blood came out.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned

"Yes, but it will be worth it"

After a few minutes he started again. Going in and out deeper harder faster.

They were both panting hard and moaning loudly.

"Deeper" Raven whispered

He went as deep as he could and sped up as he reached his climax.

Raven was nearing hers too

"I'm going to cum" She said gasping

"Me…too" He struggled to get out the words as his seed filled her, but he kept going as she had not finished yet.

Suddenly it was like dam breaking and she spilled all over his member.

He did not take himself out of her but just collapsed on top of her.

Raven didn't mind at all. She had never been more happy in all of her life.

Robin's head was on her chest and she stroked his hair gently. "You've made me the happiest woman on earth, I love you."

He turned his head and sat his chin on her stomach "I love you more than anything in the world." He picked up her hand and kissed the palm.

Both content. Both happy that they finally had found each other.


	12. The Truth

To avoid being caught, Robin and Raven had dressed but were sitting very comfotably in each others arms.

Raven wasn't afraid to show her emotion for Robin anymore. While they were having sex, nothing had blown up, which showed her that if her love is real, she has control.

She had never been happier. She had had feelings for Robin since the Titans were formed. Since the first time she saw him. She thought that she could never have him. She was so happy that she now did.

Robin was happy too, true he would have liked to have her more than once, but there was the risk of getting caught. And they didn't need that. He just had to find a way to deal with Angel.

"Raven?"

"Ya?"

"How did you get Angel to leave?"

"Starfire took her too a club. She may have been obsessed with you but that doesn't mean that she won't want other guys. You only stop looking when you're in love." Her eyes were filled with love.

Robin leaned down and kissed her deeply.

She kissed back and when the kiss ended she reached up to touch his face.

"I love you" She whispered

Robin bent over and put his forehead onto hers "I love you too muffin"

Raven pulled back and looked at him funny, "Muffin?" she questioned

He laughed "What? You don't like it?"

"Only if I can call you cookie."

Robin then made a face. "Ok, I won't call you muffin. Can I call you Rae?"

"Only you" She said smiling.

He smiled back at her.

Raven's face showed deep thought "I'll call you…….babe or baby. That ok with you?"

Robin mimicked Raven "Only you"

She hit him playfully.

They sat and watched tv for ten minutes before the door to the Tower opened.

Cy, Beast Boy and Starfire saw the couple snuggling on the couch and smiled.

Angel however looked shocked and scared.

The three Titans walked over to the couple.

Cy spoke up first "I see things went well."

Raven smiled and nodded while Robin gave her a quizzical look. "He was in on it too?"

Beast boy spoke up, "I was too!"

Raven laughed, "Yes they were all in on it. They all got out of the house." She turned to Starfire. "Thank you especially for taking Angel out. Hey, where is she?"

"She was with us when we came in" Starfire said

They all looked behind them towards the door but Angel wasn't there.

Cy scowled. I guess she headed out before we could rat her out."

"I wanted to talk to her about the potion stuff" Robin said

Beast Boy and Cy looked at each other.

"Not that" Beast boy said

"Then what?" Robin asked

"Angel kidnapped Raven" Cy said

Starfire gasped and Robin and Raven's mouth's both dropped.

"How did you figure that out?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy and Cy took the next ten minutes explaining everything.

And everything suddenly came back to Raven.

"I remember" She said in a whisper.

The four Titans looked at her waiting for her to continue.

Raven spoke "Robin told us all to split up and ask questions, I went to the east. Before I could ask any questions someone hit me over the head with something, before I blacked out I saw her face. It was Angel."

Robin stood up "We've gotta find Angel."

They all nodded

"First thing in the morning" Robin said sitting back down "I'm wiped out" he looked at Raven.

She blushed

The three other Titans just smiled. They knew what had happened.

They all walked to their rooms. But Robin and Raven went to the same room. Since Robin's was a mess they went to Raven's. He had only been in her room once.

They crawled into her queen sized bed, but snuggled as close together as they could. Robin held Raven close and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Rae"

Raven smiled "Good night baby"

* * *

Short chapter I know but the next will be about the search for Angel. And I want to know, which pairing do you like better, Robin and Raven or BB and Raven? 


	13. Anger and Tears

Hey guys, it's getting close to the end, but don't worry, there will be a sequel!

* * *

She was running, she had to. Her spell over Robin had been broken, and who knew how long it would be until they figured out that she was the one that kidnapped Raven. 

She didn't know where she was running to, she didn't know the city well enough, so for now she was just running, getting as far away as possible.

She now wondered why she even bothered coming to Jump city (did I get that right, I totally forget), she had to have known that she wasn't going to have Robin. But she loved him. Didn't she?

It didn't matter now, she had done it and she had been caught. She was running for her life. Who knows what they would do to her if they caught her.

* * *

He was furious; they had spent the whole day planning but couldn't come up with where to look for Angel. He had been calm while the other Titans were around, but now, alone in the training room he was slaughtering the punching bag. He had never been more upset in his life. Sure Slade had gotten to him, but that was no thing compared to this. Angel had kidnapped Raven, the woman that he loves. She would pay. 

His hit broke the bag, its sandy contents spilling on the floor. He was so upset that he just kept on punching the bag, nothing there but air.

"Robin?"

The voice behind him made him unclench his hands. He put on a smile before he turned around.

"Hi Rae"

"Are you ok?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Ya I'm fine, why"

"Well look what u did" She pointed to the bag.

Robin walked over to Raven and kissed her lightly.

After the kiss finished Raven wrapped her arms around Robin and put her head on his chest, not caring that he was all sweaty.

Robin could feel tears through his sweat stained shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey hey, don't do that."

Raven cried harder.

"Shhhh" he whispered to her.

Raven released his waist, sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Sorry" he said sniffling.

Robin's face softened completely "There's not reason to apologize Rae. Why is my girl crying? Tell me what's wrong."

"I remember everything Robin. When she kidnapped me, what she did to me." She started crying again. "Those days seemed like an eternity."

Robin took Raven in his arms again. He had never seen her this open with her emotions. He had never seen nothing blow up because of her emotions. It must have been horrible. He could feel his fury rising.

He picked Raven up bridal style and carried her upstairs to her room. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and clung close to him.

In her room he laid her down on her bed and the laid down beside her wrapping his arms around her,

She buried her face in his chest and he let her cry.

She eventually fell asleep.

When he was sure she was asleep he kissed her forehead and quietly left the room.

He went downstairs and found the others sitting around the table talking.

Robin joined them.

"So," He started "Any ideas _now _where she may have gone?"

"I don't know man, she's not from around here, we don't even know if she knows where she's going." Cy said

"Yes friend Robin. We don't know where she is." Starfire added

Beast Boy's fists hit the table "This sucks! First she kidnaps Raven, then she puts some spell on Robin and after a whole day we don't even know where she might go!"

"We're all upset Beast Boy, we'll find her and make sure she gets what's coming to her." Cy told him

"Get some sleep" Robin said "We'll start searching in the morning.

Everyone headed back to their rooms. And Robin went back to Raven's and crawled in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her again and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Raven woke up with a headache. _"Must have been from crying"_ she thought. She attempted to get up but found that a pair of arms was wrapped securely around her. 

She smiled as she gazed at Robin. Her heart warmed just looking at him.

She leaned over and kissed his lips. Causing him to stir.

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw her.

"Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning handsome" she returned

They shared a good morning kiss and just laid there for a few minutes before Raven started to squirm.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked

She giggled slightly "I need to pee."

Robin laughed and he let go over her.

Raven hopped off the bed and quickly scurried (hehe scurried) to the bathroom.

Robin, still smiling got up and put his clothes on.

Raven came out of the bathroomand frowned. "Well that's a disappointment"

"What is?" Robin asked confused

An impish grin spread across her face. "You're already dressed"

Robin grinned. "Get dressed ya goof"

She did and they went downstairs for breakfast.

It was an interesting one. There was fruit everywhere along with waffles, pancakes, yogurt, and anything else you would find at a brunch that was served at a fancy hotel.

"What's going on you guys?" Robin asked the question on both his and Raven's mind.

Beast Boy smiled "We're having guests"

"What?!" Raven asked "This early?"

"Ya" Cyborg put in "Aqualad, Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth along with some of their friends are coming to help us search."

Raven was just plain shocked but Robin spoke up.

"Gizmo, Jinx _and_ Mammoth are helping us?"

"Ya, they've had a recent change of heart" Beast Boy said "They had been thinking about going good for a while and when they heard that someone kidnapped Raven it pushed them all the way. So now their helping us find Angel."

"Cool" Raven said

The doorbell rang and Starfire jumped up "I shall answer the bell of the door."

She opened it and suddenly their house seemed small, in total there were ten new people in the house."

"Hey Robin" Aqualad greeted "These are my friends Quick, Ariel and Max. Superhero's extraordinaire. "

Robin nodded at them.

Gizmo flew over and introduced their friends. "Cindy, Jell-O and Tan."

"Jell-O?" Raven asked

"Ya" Jinx said "He's like Jell-O."

"Oh" Raven replied.

"And Tan?" Robin asked

"Tan," Mammoth explained "Tough As Nails."

Robin nodded and then spoke to everyone.

"Ok guys, breakfast is all ready so help yourselves. I hope to get out of here by 10:00. It's 7:45 now, so that gives you just over two hours. Enjoy"

Everyone dug in and in two hours, everyone was ready to start the search for Angel.

* * *

i know this one was sappy and seemed a little out of character for them but that's the point, they've changed each other. And Raven does have complete control of her powers now. She had to let herself love completely to free herself. Which she did, neway i think the next chapter will be the last one but like i said there will be a sequel.


	14. Defeated

K everyone, this is my last chapter! Hope you enjoy!!!!

* * *

Starfire and Aqualad went to the docks to have a look around. Cyborg and Beast boy went north, Jinx, Mammoth and Jell-o went south, Gizmo, Tan, and Ariel went west, and Max, Quick and Cindy went east.

Robin and Raven stayed at the Tower so that everyone had a place to report into and if they found something they had a way of letting each other know.

Robin was at the controls making sure everything was working right. Raven sat on the couch and sipped her tea. She was glad that she wasn't out there looking for Angel. She would have killed her on site instead of making her suffer.

Robin walked over to the couch and sat down beside Raven putting his arm around her and kissing her temple.

"How are you doing?" he asked her

"Fine" She replied "I'll feel better when we find Angel"

"We all will"

"Why did she doing Robin? Why?" Raven could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know" Robin said sounding defeated "She was obsessed. That makes people do crazy things" he hung his head "I know"

Raven kissed his cheek. "Stop beating yourself up about Slade, you did what u had to do; we don't blame you for anything you did."

Robin smiled at her "I love you Raven"

"I love you too baby"

Robin leaned over and kissed her and Raven kissed back, deepening the kiss. Robin's tongue slid across her bottom lip wanting entrance, Raven gladly obliged. They shared this kiss for about 30 seconds before Raven felt her stomach churn.

She broke the kiss and put her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked concerned

Raven didn't answer but instead ran to the closest bathroom where she proceeded to throw up.

Robin came to the bathroom and rubbed her back as she was sick in the toilet.

Raven wiped her mouth with toilet paper and flushed the toilet, then went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water.

"What brought that on?" Robin asked her

"I don't know" she lied, she knew what had brought it on, but she didn't want to tell him just yet. (oooh can u guess?)

"Maybe you should lie down" Robin suggested

"Ya I think I will" Raven headed over to the couch and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next thing she heard was Robin gently calling her name.

"Raven, honey, they found her"

Raven sat up quickly

"Are you feeling well enough to go?"

Raven nodded "Where was she?"

"The only place in the city she knew."

"The place where she took me" Raven whispered

"Are you sure you want to come?" Robin asked her again

"Yes" Raven said anger coming through her words "I want to make her pay"

* * *

Robin and Raven arrived to the underground room and saw all of the other had arrived already. Angel was tied and gagged sitting in a corner. They expected fear but instead there was rage in her eyes.

Cyborg removed the gag from her mouth.

"So" Robin started stepping in front of her and crossing his arms "Have anything to say before we start"

Angel spit on him.

Robin wiped the spit from his face "Bitch spit, how delicious"

Raven stepped forward to stand beside Robin.

"On the request of Raven, we're going to let the two of you duke it out" Robin told her.

"Bring it on" Angel said "I'd love to get rid of this skank"

Raven's eyes glowed black, and for the first time in two days, something moved because of her emotions. It was Angel.

Raven blinked and Angel fell back to the ground with a thud.

Starfire sent a star bolt towards Angel and broke her bonds.

Everyone formed a circle around the two women and prepared to watch the fight.

Angel jumped up and stood in a fighting stance.

Raven's eyes glowed as she levitated off the ground "Azrath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted and sent a black light at Angel, causing her to stumble backwards.

Angel got up enraged "That's not fair! She had powers!"

This infuriated Raven "Was it fair when you kidnapped me for loving Robin? Was it fair when you sent electricity through my body? Was it fair when you put a spell on Robin?"

The ground started to shake and Angel took a step back. Then ran towards Raven and punched her in the stomach. This pushed Raven over the edge.

Raven grabbed her hair and pulled her into the room where she had been kept.

She removed her clothes and chained her up. Then hit the button and held it.

Angel screamed

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?" Raven screamed at her.

Robin stepped forward and took the remote from Raven. "That's enough Raven" he whispered soothingly to her.

Raven levitated back.

"We would all indeed like to see you die, but that would be too easy" Robin started "Instead we're going to leave you down here for a while and feed you stale bread and coppery water, before we turn you over to the police."

Angel whimpered and started to cry.

"Save it" Robin told her "No sympathy from us."

The group turned to leave setting it to shock every ten minutes.

* * *

When they got back to the Tower Raven went to the couch and collapsed, exhausted. Their guests had returned home after they left the room.

Beast boy and Cyborg went to work on the T-car and Starfire went to the mall.

Robin came and sat beside Raven.

Raven looked at Robin, it was time to tell him. "Robin"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something"

"What's that?" He asked stroking her hair.

She hesitated before speaking "I'm…I'm pregnant"

"You…wha…" A grin spread across his face, he picked Raven up and swung her around

Raven groaned "Don't do that"

"Sorry" Robin apologized his smile never leaving his face.

Raven smiled back at him "There's another thing you should know"

Robin waited for her to continue.

"On Azrath babies are born in three and half months."

"Oh well" Robin said "We'll be ready by then. We can turn the guest bedroom into the baby room."

Raven smiled "Let's go tell the others"

The others were ecstatic for them. And in three and half months, they were ready to bring their baby into the world.

* * *

Raven screamed

Robin had no idea what to do. Her contractions were so close together. They were at Jump City Hospital. She was dilated all the way but the doctor wasn't there yet.

If he didn't get there soon she would break his hand.

"Breathe honey" Robin told her

"He he whooo, he he whoooo" Raven repeated.

Just then the doctor came in and told her that she was ready

"I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT!" Raven screamed at her.

The doctor just smiled and told her to push.

Ten minutes later the baby was born.

"It's a girl" The doctor announced

Raven was exhausted but she smiled and started to cry.

Robin leaned over and kissed her "We have a beautiful baby girl" he whispered to her.

The doctor handed her to Raven and she just stared at the little baby in her arms.

"She's beautiful" Raven said to no one in particular.

"What's her name?" The doctor asked

"Mystery"

Robin smiled at Raven and she smiled back.

* * *

Ok, well that's it! As you can guess, Mystery will be in the sequel! I kind of have an idea of what I want to write but I am open to suggestions, lol and as to a request about pulling Angel's hair, there ya go!, thank you everyone for your reviews I'd put you all on here but I have three minutes till I'm getting kicked off. Love you all!!!!! 


End file.
